Runaway homeless youth exhibit substantial risk for drug abuse and HIV/AIDS risk behaviors. Outcomes research on runaway homeless youth using crisis shelters suggest that returning to family of origin, where appropriate, may lead to positive outcomes and suggest immediate effectiveness of this service type, particularly on problems associated with substance use. Positive results, however, appear to decline or disappear by 6 months post-discharge. Well-developed family group service models are sadly lacking for the runaway/homeless population. This persists despite cogent arguments for inclusion of families in youth services, and the promising results of family services for families coping with youth with substance abuse, behavioral disturbances, and mental illness. Adaptation of existing successful family group models may provide needed direction for post-discharge services for runaway homeless youth. Thus, the purpose of this proposal is to apply for an R21 exploratory/developmental mechanism (PA-01-012) to conduct the necessary developmental activities, establish service and methodological feasibility, and provide initial examination of a multifamily group model for runaway homeless youth discharged from crisis shelters to their family of origin. We will adapt a psychoeducation model responsive to families (PERF) developed by this team to the population of runaway homeless youth (RHY) to create the unique multifamily group model for this population (RHY-PERF). This team is currently testing the family-responsive model (PERF) is currently being tested in community settings with families with an adult member with mental illness, and has recently been piloted for families with children with behavioral disturbances within a school system, with encouraging results. The RHY-PERF model will be developed and field-tested through implementation of four 6-month groups recruited from cohorts of runaway homeless youth returning home from services at Youth-In-Need, a federally-funded runaway homeless shelter. To examine the relative impact of RHY-PERF, a case-control comparison cohort will be recruited and followed. A post-service focus group for families receiving RHY-PERF will provide further opportunities for feedback.